


Home

by Slypolars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Exile, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Redeemed Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slypolars/pseuds/Slypolars
Summary: How Ben Solo's prison became a home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Man I have NO idea where this came from but here it is, apologies for any mistakes!

The last thing he remembers before he's pulled under are her sad eyes and her warm hand tightly gripping his. He thinks he had woken up a few times during the trip to whatever planet they've decided to drop him off on but he was too drugged up to do anything other than lay there.

 

His limbs still felt heavy and everything was still way too bright for his eyes to adjust to right away.

 

“ _Come on kid, get up._ ” Han Solo's voice rang through his head; his conscience taking his father's form in the last year or so, sometimes his mother's as well.

 

“I'm up.” He breathes out and his eyes finally adjust.

 

He's in what he can only describe as a cottage, boxes are stacked just beyond the bed they've placed him on with a note neatly placed on top of them.

 

**You are to remain on this planet for the rest of your life as punishment for the crimes you have committed, in these boxes you will find supplies to help you get started and you have been provided a speeder to take you into town a few miles west. A tracker has been placed in your arm so don't think we won't know if you've managed to esca-**

 

“ _Looks like it's just you here, kid_.” The word ‘us’ whispered under the ‘you’ as his father's voice rang through his head while he took in his surroundings more.

 

He heard the faint sound of flowing water and he stumbled towards the old wooden door. Pushing it open he was met with an overgrown garden, a stream running strong behind it.

 

His prison was a paradise; no doubt a ‘thank you' for his efforts to end the war on the resistance’s side. 

 

A familiar itch began to form deep in his chest and at the base of his throat, his legs tingling as his heart rate picked up. 

 

“ _Hey now, calm down_.” His mother's sweet voice caressed his mind and he let go of the stone archway he had been in the process of crushing with his hand.

 

If Kylo Ren saw him now he'd spit at him in disgust. 

 

But he was no longer Kylo Ren, he was Ben Solo.

 

Storming back into the cottage he tossed the note aside and began opening each box; clothes, books, hunting and gardening supplies as well as a map.

 

Everything he needed to survive.

 

A small piece of paper caught his attention and he slowly opened it up.

 

**Ben, I know this isn't really what we talked about when we discussed what would happen after the war but it's the best we've got. I'll be visiting you every few months, the planet you're on isn't in the middle of nowhere as apart of my negotiations with them. I still can't tell you where you are though I'm sure you'll eventually figure it out from going into town. I'll be visiting you as soon as we get everything settled with restoring the New Republic. I also remembered you telling me that you used to do calligraphy, there's a set for you somewhere in the boxes that I've stashed in there for you. Make me something for when I visit.**

 

**-Rey**

 

He side eyed the calligraphy set she had wrapped in a soft blanket for him beside the note and let out a sigh.

 

He closes his eyes and hangs on to the memory of her body against his the night before the final battle.

 

The steady sound of rain starts to drown out the flow of water from the stream and sure enough a puddle began to form a few feet from him, they'd fixed the place up a bit but it definitely needed more work done.

 

_________

 

A month passed and the holes in the roof were easy enough for him to fix with the tools and various supplies they'd left him, he'd gone into town once to get more tools and lanterns as well as food until he could actually make something grow from his damn garden.

 

He nearly cried when the first sign of green sprouted from the garden.

 

Kylo Ren would have destroyed it all by now; the cottage, the speeder, the garden and finally himself.

 

Ben Solo has learned to look past his anger and focus that energy onto the wood he cuts, the drawings he creates and into the arrows he shoots at his dinner.

 

Soon the outside world melted into nothing until one day he heard a startled gasp causing him to drop the pile of wood in his arms and whip around.

 

There stood Rey, as beautiful as she was the last time he saw her.

 

“Ben.” A relieved smile grew on her face and she practically threw herself at him. 

 

“Hey there.” He croaked out; his voice weak from not being used as much.

 

“I'm going to visit you in a few days, they're finally letting me leave!” 

 

She prattled on and on about everything and anything and he hung on to every word that left her lips.

 

Eventually they ended up sitting down on the floor and he watched as she played with his hands while describing all the nonsense parties they had her attend and all the stuffy politicians she had to meet.

 

“Oh Ben they're absolutely awful and they make me wear the most uncomfortable dresses.” Rey whined pouted.

 

“You said you'd be here soon?” He finally spoke up and she nodded.

 

“I was actually deciding on what to bring you!”

 

“I really need something to shave with Rey this beard is getting a little too long for me.” 

 

She laughed and he smirked at her.

 

________

 

He was chopping more wood when he heard the sound of an approaching ship and felt a shift in the force, his shirt had been discarded off to the side and sweat rolled down the side of his face as he watched it land.

 

The Falcon landed not far from his cottage and Rey immediately made her way towards him.

 

“Don't hug me I'm sweaty.” Was all he could get out before she grabbed his face and brought her lips to his.

 

She follows him into the shower and he basks in the feeling of her body pressed against his once more and let's her wash his hair while he kisses down her neck.

 

They end up in his bed, him thrusting slowly into her while she arches her back and cries out into the night.

 

They wake up in each others arms and do it all again in the morning.

 

“When will you go back?” He asks quietly as they bask in their afterglow in the morning light.

 

“Whenever I feel like it.” 

 

He leaves it at that and they start the day.

 

_____ 

 

She pulls him out towards the stream and they walk along it.

 

“I saw the spring on my way here, it's on the map too.”

 

“I haven't ventured to it yet, I've been getting my water from the stream…”

 

She hums as they come up on a large clear pool of water, immediately she looks back at him over her shoulder and works to take her clothes off. 

 

She dips her toes in and shivers before making her way in.

 

The pool is surrounded and partially covered by rocks and the sun shines in through what isn't covered. It bathes her in light and she looks ethereal.

 

He rids himself of his own clothing and follows her in, she slides her hands up his chest and around his neck before pulling his lips down to hers.

 

The sun is warm on their exposed skin compared to the cool spring water they sit in. 

 

He holds her as she wraps her legs around his waist.

 

“I don't think I'll ever want to leave here, Ben.” She whispers against his lips and his arms tighten around her form.

 

“Me neither…”

 

Kylo Ren would hiss and spit at the confession.

 

Ben Solo cherishes it with everything he finally has


End file.
